Chicken Taco Surprise
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: An hour at the Cullen house in Nessie's POV. Rated T, One Shot.


Chicken Taco Surprise

"MOM!" I yelled. I was in the small living room of our house. Well, not house, cottage.

"Nessie have patience!" Dad yelled. I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. My foot was bouncing. It was my tick; Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, and I tapped my foot. After what seemed like forever Mom and Dad came out of their room.

"Can we go now?" I asked. The sooner we left, the sooner I could be back with my family. Instead of alone in my room, reading and trying to block out the sounds coming from my parents' room.

"Yes," Mom said. She left and started running off to the main Cullen house. I stepped in front of my father, arms crossed. I pursed my lips and raised my eye brows. He sighed.

"Don't do it while I'm in the house," I said.

"Or what?" he asked. I put my hand on his face and _showed_ him what. I showed him how far Jake and I have gone, and how I've thought about how much _farther_ we could go.

"Now listen young lady, you are only three years old," Dad said.

"Tomorrow I turn four, Dad," I said. He glared at me but I knew he had given in. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then I ran off after my mother. She was almost at the house. Mom was fast, Dad was faster. He ran past me and got there just in time to open the door and hold it open for Mom. She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Hey show off, get in here!" I heard Emmett yell from inside. That made me laugh harder. Dad went inside and got there just in time to see him smack Emmett upside the head.

"Nessie!" Emmett yelled in greeting.

"Uncle Em!" I yelled back. He frowned and I laughed.

"Sup Loch Ness?" I heard. I looked behind me and there was Seth. I punched him in the nose for calling me 'Loch Ness'. He just laughed and straightened out his nose so that it would heal straight. _Good, I broke it,_ I thought.

"Play nice Nessie," I heard Alice chiding me from across the room.

"Yeah right Aunt Ali," I said and she smiled.

"That's the kind of little girl we get for letting Emmett and Jasper baby sit," Mom said.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled, coming in from the kitchen. "I wasn't a bad baby sitter."

"We caught you and Emmett tossing her from one side of the house, over the roof, to the other side," Dad said. Jasper just shrugged and gave me a hug.

"How ya doing kid?" he asked me.

"Fine Uncle Jazz," I said.

"Oh and for the record," he whispered in my ear. "It was the garage… and you were having a blast." Dad snarled at him and he put up his hands in an 'I surrender' pose.

"Nessie!" Rosalie yelled. "I want you to come try something for me!" I groaned. They all thought that just because I was half human I would eat human food. I could, but would I? No, probably not. Rosalie's most recent hobby was making dishes of food for me to try.

"Aunt Rose!" I groaned as I walked into the kitchen. There she was, with a big plate of… something.

"Common Ness, please try it," she said with her best pout face on. I sighed and got a fork from the utensil drawer.

"Oh, you don't eat it with a fork," Rosalie said. "You use your hands." I raised an eyebrow and put the fork down. I picked up what looked like a soggy tortilla chip, full of… well I'm not sure what was in it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chicken Tacos," Rosalie said. I tried not to laugh. I'd seen a chicken taco and that was not it.

"More like chicken taco surprise," I heard and I spun to my right. There was Jake, lounging in one of the chairs of the kitchen table. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Last year, on my birthday, was when I learned about the imprinting. It was earlier than Dad would've liked but he can't stop us from being together the way we should now.

"What's the surprise?" I asked Rosalie.

"There isn't a surprise," she snarled at Jake. Even though they tried to get along as best they could, they still didn't like each other.

"Yeah," Jake retorted, "then what was that weird taste?"

"I don't know," she said, "What are you allergic to?"

Jake got up, towering over her. She slammed down the plate of… tacos. Jake glared, Rosalie snarled.

"Wanna say that again, Blondie?" Jake asked.

"You've been calling me Blondie for a bit more then four years now. Come up with a better insult you mongrel," Rosalie.

"You want to mess with me?" Jake asked. I sighed, this happened about once a week, sometimes twice.

"They're going at it again," Leah said.

"Okay, stop," I said. I got between the two of them and stood facing Rosalie. I took a bite of her taco. "Happy now?" I asked. She nodded and walked away. I turned around and looked at Jake. He had a grin on his face that basically said 'Ha, you ate the nasty taco!'

"You are so immature," I said. I shook my head and turned around. However, Jake was taller than me, not to mention bigger. He was able to grab me and stop me from getting away.

"You're not?" he asked. His eyebrows were raised and he was grinning. I punched him in the nose.

"Nessie, what did we say about playing nice!" Mom yelled.

"It was Jake, we can let it slide," I heard Dad whisper. Mom laughed and Jake grinned. We all knew that Dad really did like Jake; he was just too stubborn to admit that he was wrong about him.

"Why did you punch me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" Jake asked.

"Because of you, nick naming me Nessie, Seth won't stop calling me Loch Ness!" I yelled. Jake laughed and I glared at him.

"Aw don't be such a sour puss, Nessie," Jake said, fiddling with his nose, making sure it healed straight. Oh yeah, two for two. I smiled, thinking about how I'd broken both his and Seth's nose. Today was ending nicely.

"Don't sass me boy," I scolded Jake and he grinned.

"Don't worry Mom," he said. He grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

"Jake I do not appreciate this one bit," I said.

"Oh well," Jake said and he started walking into the living room.

"I. Will. Bite. You," I threatened.

"Go ahead, you used to all the time when you were little," Jake said. He didn't think I would. Okay then… I bit his back. There wasn't much else for me to bite. It's not like I could reach his arm or shoulder. The way he was carrying me was much too awkward.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed and he dropped me. I managed to twist so I didn't land on my head. That was good I suppose, especially since I'm not as indestructible as the rest of my family. I did land on my back though and that hurt like heck. As soon as I stood up and every one knew I was okay they burst out laughing.

"She got you Jake," Seth said, grinning.

"Way to go Nessie!" Alice cheered. Mom glared at her and then she stalked over to me.

"What did I tell you about punching and biting people?" she asked. I flinched and Jake wrapped his arm around me.

"Silence the violence," I muttered.

"Silence the violence? Really Bells? What a hypocritical thing to tell your daughter," Jake said. I looked at him, questioning what he had said.

"Don't you dare," Mom snarled.

"Aw, why not?" Jake asked. "See, Ness, your Mom was quite the little fire cracker. Even though, she would never admit it to any one. When she was still human, she got mad at me and punched me. I however, was not human and she broken her hand or knuckle or something. Oh it was simply hilarious. And when I advised her that if she wanted to hit me again a bat or crowbar would be more effective, she asked her dad if he had a baseball bat she could use!"

"It was funny dear," Dad said. Everyone was grinning or laughing at the memory.

"Out side, now," Mom growled at Jake and she began stalking closer to us. He separated himself from me and started to back away.

"Now, Bella I was only telling her the truth," Jake said.

"I'll give you the truth," she snarled.

"What truth?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Bella, if you hurt him you have to go shopping with me!" Alice yelled. Mom stopped and retreated. Every one laughed and Jake came back and wrapped his arm around my waist once more. The clock in the dining room chimed midnight and Jake leaned down and kissed me.

"Happy birthday Loch Ness," he said, smiling. I kissed his cheek and then when he wasn't expecting it, I punched him in the nose again._ Oh yeah, three in a one hour span, _I thought to myself. I looked up at Jake, grinning. I'm sure he smiled also. However I couldn't see… his hand was in the way because he was trying to straighten out his nose.

* * *

**Oh, how cute. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**~EM~**


End file.
